Disney Heroes Episode: Ann's Wish on the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs
Disney Heroes Episode: Ann's Wish on the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible's Team has won the Kingdom Hearts Tournament against Champa's Team, plus they meet the Grand Zeno. And now, Ann Possible can use the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs to grant 3 Wishes on what she wants. The Episode Act 1 We find Ann Possible and her Team along with Beerus declaring the winner of the Kingdom Hearts Tournament, Queen Solarra thanked her Allies to save the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls from Negan & his 'Saviors' Team. Then the Grand Zeno appears making Beerus, Champa, Whis and the others surprised. Ann Possible & Goku introduce themselves as new friends, and Zeno is glad to see them. Plus he announced that in a month from now, he & his brother Future Zeno will release the Universes Tournament. Then the Heroes are gathered announcing that it is time to awaken the Dragon, plus Goku knows that the Password to awaken the Dragon is by saying 'Keyblade Dragon'. So they call forth the Kingdom Hearts Dragon and it awakens by the power of the 7 Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. Act 2 The Dragon appears as a super-sized golden creature, he greets them and asks that he'll grant 3 Wishes to the winning team of the Tournament. Beerus asks Ann that he wants a new king-size bed, and Kale asks her that she wants a new weight-lifting machine so she can pump up her muscle arms, but Ann has a better idea. Ann asks the Dragon that for her 1st Wish, she wants to reward Caulifla, Kale & Cabba a Treasure Chest of Gold Coins. Then she use the 2nd Wish to create a new Earth for Kingdom Hearts, plus Whis shows Beerus the view of a New Earth. And finally she grants the 3rd Wish to have a new Keyblade for Kairi, then the Crystal Keyblade appeared to Kairi holding it. The Dragon announces that he has completed his 3 Wishes and he'll return in 90 days from now, then he disappears and the 7 Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls are scattered across the Area. Goku is glad that the New Earth is formed for the humans so they can head there and start their new lives, Beerus & Champa thanked Ann Possible & Goku on completing in the Tournament. Act 3 So the Heroes depart for Earth in the Normal Universe with Caulifla, Kale & Cabba as they drop off Beerus at his home planet on their way home. Then the Heroes are finally arriving to Earth as Ann Possible is confidant to have a better Future with new allies and new adventures to enjoy. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (Ann Possible and her Team members, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Beerus, Joss Possible & Kairi step forward to see Queen Solarra) Queen Solarra: 'Congratulations, Ann. For saving our prized treasure, the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls, defeating this Negan and also winning the Tournament...we reward you' Ann Possible: 'Thanks, Solarra. We would had succeeded with Kairi & Joss's help' Goku: 'Now we can think of the 3 Wishes Ann might grant' (Then the Great Zeno appears) Beerus & Champa: (Panics) 'It's the Great Zeno!' (Beerus, Champa, Supreme Kai and Kibeto Kai bow) Zeno: 'I am the Great Zeno, I want to congratulate Ann's Team for winning the Kingdom Hearts Tournament' Beerus: 'I'm guessing that I wanted a new Bed, the one that is waterproof so I don't have to get rained on' Vegeta: 'How about you wish for me to have a Chest of Turkey Legs' Kim Possible: 'Wait a second guys, maybe I should let my Mom think of what she wanted' Queen Solarra: 'Gather round, everyone. It is time for the main event...the awakening of the Dragon' Joss Possible: 'Let's do it to it' Goku: 'I summon you...Keyblade Dragon' (Then in a instant, the Dragon is awaken) Cale: 'I never seen this large Dragon appear' Akima: 'This is different than the Earth's Dragon, but he is ancient' Kingdom Hearts Dragon: 'You have summon me from my sleep, now I shall grant you 3 Wishes, so use it well.' Ann Possible: 'For my 1st Wish...I like you to give a Treasure Chest to my 3 Extraordinary friends...Kale, Caulifla and Cabba' Whis: (Speaking in Ancient Dragon Language) Kingdom Hearts Dragon: 'All right then, let me check.... (Then his eyes glowed) it is done, your Wish is granted' (Then a Treasure Chest appears to Caulifla, Kale and Cabba) Kale: 'Wow, I wonder what's inside this Treasure Chest' Caulifla: (She opens it and sees Gold Coins) 'I never seen this much coins in my life' Cabba: 'With the treasure, we could buy our own place' Caulifla & Kale: 'This is epic!' (Cheers) (Then they both kiss in the lips) Ann Possible: 'Here's the 2nd Wish, I want you to create a new Earth planet for Kingdom Hearts' Whis: (Speaking in Dragon Language) Kingdom Hearts Dragon: (He glows his eyes again) 'Your 2nd Wish is granted, the new Earth is formed' Vegeta: 'I don't see it yet, how can it appear?' Whis: 'You better take a look at this. (They checked on Whis's viewing staff) The new Earth is formed for the Kingdom Hearts Universe, now we don't have to worry about a dry planet' Beerus: 'You're doing that for them?' Vados: 'That is my point' Ann Possible: 'It's a good decision, now what can I grant for the 3rd & final Wish' Violet: 'I want you to wish me a new Hybrid Car' Nani: 'Wait, just wish for a new Oven so I can bake things' Monique Dupre: 'Maybe I should have a new pair of Swimming Tanktop' Aladdin: 'I think we should let Ann grant the 3rd Wish for something important. So go ahead, Ann. We trust you' Ann Possible: 'Here's one that cannot backfire. (Then she asks the Kingdom Hearts Dragon) I want you to wish for a new Keyblade for Kairi' Whis: (Speaking in Dragon Language) Kingdom Hearts Dragon: 'Very well.... (He glows his eyes) It is done, your 3rd Wish is granted' Kairi: (She is holding a Crystal Keyblade) 'This is breathtaking, I have the Crystal Keyblade' Sora: 'It looks powerful, but in handy' Kingdom Hearts Dragon: 'I have completed all 3 Wishes and I will return in 90 days from now. Farewell!' (Then he disappears and the 7 Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs is scattered across Kingdom Hearts) (Last Lines of the Episode) (The Heroes are approaching Earth in Whis's giant cube) Akima: 'We'll be back home before you know it' Kim Possible: 'You're gonna like the Earth you'll be living in, Caulifla, Kale and Cabba.' Kale: 'The Earth looks clear' Caulifla: 'We'll get used to it' Goku: 'I'm glad the Team managed to win the Tournament' Ann Possible: 'And we'll be able to make a better Future as a Family & a Team' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Beerus and Champa became suprised.jpg|Beerus and Champa became suprised as Queen Solarra asked if Ann can do the honor for the Kingdom Hearts Dragon The Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls gathered above Kingdom Hearts.jpg|The 7 Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls are gathered to summon the Dragon Goku and the others saw the Kingdom Hearts Dragon grant Ann's first wish.jpg|The Dragon appears to Ann Possible, Goku and the others Ann uses her 1st Wish to create a truckload of Treasure for Caulifla, Kale and Cabba.jpg|Ann's 1st Wish is to reward a Treasure Chest of Gold Coins to Caulifla, Kale and Cabba The Kingdom Hearts Dragon appears.jpg|The Kingdom Hearts Dragon Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Sports